


Coming home

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is cold and dreads to come back to his cold and empty apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Warm

Merlin ducked his head against the wind biting his face on this particularly nasty winter’s day. He readjusted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder, pulled his scarf a bit tighter around his neck and dug his hands into the pockets of his coat. It didn’t help. His feet were cold and even though he was wearing a sweater over two t-shirts and a shirt, plus a zipped hoodie over it, it was chilling. Shivering, as the wind swept through his jeans and bit into his calves, he hurried down the street. 

He’d felt cold all day. And not even the twinkling eyes of the young warlocks he was teaching could do anything about it. There was a scratching in the back of his throat. Maybe he was coming down with something. 

“Take a bath to warm up. And pour some minty oils in it!” The voice of his mam formed in the back of his head and he smiled. Good thinking, mam. He would just slide into some hot bath water and soak there until he was warm again, then put on the thickest sweatpants, the most cozy sweatshirt and the thickest hand-knitted socks he had and curl up on the couch with his duvet. That sounded like the best plan ever.

When Merlin entered his apartment, which he expected to be chilly, dark and empty, he was greeted with warmth, burning candles everywhere and Arthur, who was rummaging about in his kitchen. 

“Merlin!”

“Arthur?” They hadn’t planned this, he didn’t expect Arthur to be over tonight. 

“What are you standing there for? Go, wash up, the spaghetti will be done in a few and the DVD is in the player.” Arthur, wooden spoon in hand, came over to put a quick peck on Merlin’s lips. “Boy, you’re cold. Take a hot shower. If you’re still cold after dinner…,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Merlin smiled for the first time since he left school and couldn’t get out of his coat fast enough.


End file.
